The Twin Temptation
by Toyed by Destiny
Summary: We have all heard of Echo and Narcissus. They said that Narcissus had shun every maiden and man that had fallen in love with him. But history wasn't always recorded accurately and now, Percy Jackson meets yet again a new adventure; the damned.


Percy Jackson and the Olympian fanfic plz 8D I shall now write one since we don't have the forsaken internet. Hmph. I have to call Boobie later then. Well, anyway, hope you guys will enjoy it even if it's just a bit.

I'm giving up M )-:

**NOTE: **

1. I know I have a typo somewhere in there so forgive me if you see it since I can't find it OTL I would be very happy if you point out any other typos though :-D

2. Anonymous reviews are allowed so you can review even if you're not a member

3. I would really be happy if you left a review.

4. Lastly, All rights reserved. I only own Chablis and Lada. There are more OCs.. Maybe. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Twin Temptation by Aisuru Kodomo**

**Chapter One:**

**I Dreamt About a Descendant of Echo**

Her hair was flowing in the air, much like silk. She stayed still in the middle of the meadow. It was almost as if she was a tree. Her skin was tanned light bronze, a rare beauty. Her pinkish glow only made her more beautiful. She directed a hand at the demigod. Her movements were graceful and can be compared to a pure white swan's.

"Hello," she smiled. Her hazel eyes twinkled even though it was only near mid-day. "May I know your name?" Asked she, abandoning her ballet-like position. The godling pursued his lips. It only made the maiden giggle. Her laugh sounded so sweet. "I see you hesitate," she noted. It only occurred to him now that he only saw one of her eyes, the right one. The other was covered with her raven locks. "I am named Chablis," she smiled, holding, out her hand, inviting him to take it. It was very tempting because it seemed as if he took it, it would feel like heaven. The girl called _Chablis_ was all smiles. He swore she looked so sweet and pure.

Then thunder claps.

"I am a daughter of Echo," she added, grinning insanely. Her pupils dilated until they were like two little dots on two white orbs. "I am cursed with two Chablis's!" She cackled along with the thunder. Her left eye was revealed to him with the help of the wind. It was blood-red. "One is the innocent," she smiled her sweet smile once again, turning to him. "And one is the _damned_!" She grinned tyrannically. Her words were followed with evil laughter. She raised her hands up to the darkening heavens.

"Oh woe is the innocent and the damned!" With every word, there was thunderclap accompanying it. He stood there and watched her, a lunatic, laughing like a maniac at the sky.

_Percy's POV_

I jolted up to my wake. My head was aching so much. I can't believe it was just because of a dream. Wait. I dreamt about a girl. I _actually_ dreamt about a girl. And I didn't even know her. What was her name again? Chablis?

_Ohoho! A girl, eh, boss?_

I blinked. Blackjack? Oh yeah. I'm back at camp. I forgot. The horse was poking his head trough the cabin window.

_Is she cute, boss? Does she like apples? How about horses?_

I shot him a look. _Morning, Blackjack._

See, I'm the son of Poseidon. Yes, _the_ Sea God in mythology. And since he was the one who created horses out of sea foam, I could sort of communicate to any animal horse-related in my mind and they can read mine. So we speak telepathically. I try not to think about stuff I don't want them to know when horses are near.

_G'morning, boss!_ The horsed greeted me with a big snort. _So how did you sleep?_

_Why are you here so early in the morning?_ I replied to him instead of answering any of his questions.

_No reason. I was just bored at the stables._

I let out a breath. _Oh_. I didn't know what else to answer. Talking to a horse wasn't really the first thing I do when I wake up at a camp built for half-bloods. Half-bloods are kids who have a human parent and a god parent. So they're like half-human and half-gods and as cool as it sounds, it's not. Trust me.

Monsters always hunt kids like us down, always trying to eat us. (For some reason, a demigod buffet sounds pretty delicious to them). Monsters like the harpies and other stuff from myths. But that's not the worst part (at least for me it's not). The worst part is knowing that your presence is dangerous for others.

So Camp Half-Blood is pretty much the safest place for demigods. (I know, not to creative with the name). Kids go there to train so that they can become heroes like Hercules and all.

_Hey, boss, are you thinking about that girl? What was her name again? Tanis?_

I blinked. Once again, I have let Blackjack know what I was thinking. What is up with me today?

_It's Chablis, Blackjack. And can you please go now? I have to dress up._

_Oh sure, boss. Just remember that if you need a ride to a date with Tanis, I'll be at the stable._

With that, he trotted off. I shook my head. This day was getting weirder and weirder. I got up and went to change my clothes.

_I am a daughter of Echo._

I turned around quickly. It wasn't Blackjack's voice but it got through my mind. No one was inside the cabin except for me. The voice was… Chablis' only it was hissing more. Maybe like a snake.

I checked the cabin again with suspicious eyes if any intruder was there. No one was really in the cabin… except for me.

* * *

"Percy!" I heard Grover shout my name the moment he saw me. He looked stressed out and frustrated. "What's up, Grover?" I asked, frowning. There was an aggravating aura emitting from him.

"The camp took in another stray," he was out of breath. I guessed that he was running all morning. I furrowed. "Don't they always take in stray half-bloods?" I asked. "So what's so weird about _this_ kid?"

Grover suddenly shook his head like crazy. "This one's not a half-blood, Percy," he stated. I could sense the disturbance in his voice.

My eyes got wide. "A mortal?" I asked quickly. How can this kid get in camp? Was the kid invited by a camper? Technically, mortals (or any other creature, for that matter, even the weather) can't take a step inside the area without permission from somebody inside.

"_She's_ not a mortal either, Percy," Grover said. He emphasized on 'she'. A girl? I blinked. "Then what is she?" I asked.

"We don't know." He answered, suddenly looking scared. "But Chiron said she's dangerous." I scowled. Talk about the unknown enemy. She's not a demigod. She's not a mortal. "Is it possible that she's a god?" I asked.

The satyr shrugged. "It's pretty out of the box, Percy." He commented. I regret to say that he was right. The idea was pretty vague. "You'd have to ask Chiron about it."

I nodded, biting my bottom lip. Suddenly there was a sudden queasy feeling in my stomach. I had a feeling that something big will come up. Maybe another quest. But that feeling inside of me, it was the one that you would get when you know something horrible will happen to you and know exactly what will happen to you and you still can't help getting scared of the future. And sometimes, getting scared is the only thing you can do. Report Card Day is a perfect example of this. But the catch here is that I do _not_ know what's going to happen to me.

I started to walk towards to the entrance of the cabin with Grover. And yes, I'm scared. I admit it. I'm really scared of what's going to happen even though I don't know what _will_ happen.

"Oh, and Percy," Grover suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Chiron said that she's possibly a witch."

* * *

When Grover said the word witch earlier, I imagined the one in cartoons and TV shows where they portray an old wrinkled lady with humongous warts and ugly noses in black dresses and with the brooms and all. But I hadn't prepared myself for the worst evidently.

The possible witch that had been taken in by camp last night was the girl in my dream.

I stared, speechless. My heart started to beat faster. If she was the one in my dream, then she was going to be scary with her two personalities and what not. It was completely impossible not to be her. They had the same dark hair and the same visible right hazel eye. And under that hair, I bet I would see a red eye.

"She was found at the edge of the woods," Chiron informed us. I looked up. "Badly bruised and near to death," he added. I glanced at her along with everyone else in the room. Her skin was perfectly flawless. It made me question what Chiron had told us.

Annabeth opened her mouth. "But, sir—"

"She looks fine, doesn't she?" He finished Annabeth's sentence for her. She pursued her lips and nodded stiffly. Chiron let out a heavy breath. "She recovers fast evidently." He answered the question in our heads. "But she's been asleep all this time," he continued. "When we found her, she wasn't even fully conscious. She couldn't even stand. She couldn't scream for help. But she was really in pain."

"When the harpies found her, they were ready for a bony midnight snack." I scowled. It wouldn't be a pretty sight for campers to see the harpies' leftover in the morning. "It was fortunate that Lada here found the girl before the harpies started feasting." Chiron had placed his hand on a girl camper's shoulder to show his gratitude. It was only now had I noticed her presence. She, Lada, had emerald green eyes and golden hair. And speaking of her hair, it was one of a kind. It was longer at the front and shorter at the back. I thought it was pretty cool.

"Chiron, is it true that she's a witch?" Lada asked. There was no emotion in her voice (even in her eyes) or at least, none by far what _I_ could sense. The centaur started to cough, taken by surprise with her question. And trust me, it didn't happen so often making the moment more intense.

"No, my dear camper," he replied. "It is uncertain."

"What's her name?" I blurted out. I didn't mean to. Honest! All eyes turned to me. Chiron shook his head in a regretful manner. "That is also uncertain."

I scowled. I was honestly hoping to hear 'Chablis' as an answer so that at least a part of me will be settled. But, yeah, it's still _uncertain_.

**End chapter one here.

* * *

**So what did you think, hm? Should I continue it, dear? I find it rather lame and suckish. Tell me what you think. -Ai


End file.
